


The Heart Remembers

by RavenSnowStar94



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brienne is the Best, F/M, Jaime was missing after the war, Memory Loss, Prodrick ships Brienne and Jaime, Tyrion is a good brother, What happened after the war, a little bit of Sansa and Tyrion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSnowStar94/pseuds/RavenSnowStar94
Summary: Two year passed since the war ended. Brienne is the new Lady Commander and she feels like everything is the way it should be.But her life is once again troubled by Jaime Lannister, appearing after two years missing.He is also with no memory from before the end of the war.





	The Heart Remembers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Once again I'm here writing about Brienne and Jaime lol
> 
> This time I wanted to delve into one of my favorite tropes, Memory Loss!!!
> 
> Hope you like it!

The war that ended with Daenerys Targaryen dying was two years ago. Westeros was almost totally established and reconstructed, but there were still places to be fixed and people that were still in precarious situations. Many still mourned the loss of someone they cared during the burning of King's Landing, and the other people tried to love their lives to the fullest. Queen Sansa has been ruling since the end of the war and seemed to be growing each day on people's hearts. She had the bravery of her brother Robb, the forgiven nature of Jon and the wickness of her sister Arya. Tyrion Lannister would say she was perfect for the role, and also as her hand he was loyal to his dying die. Jon Snow took care of the North and the Wall while Arya travelled around Westeros to find problems and report them.

Brienne was happy with how everything turned up in the end. She was sad though that Jaime Lannister's body was never found so she never got a chance to give him a proper funeral. It wasn't because she loved him, but because he was an honorable man who tried to do the right thing many times. Even when people only knew about his evil deeds.

His brother, Tyrion, found Cersei's body lifeless under a pile of rocks after the war and the fact that he never found the body of his brother only made him have hope.

Nobody knew what happened. Tyrion said he let Jaime go so then he could persuade Cersei to ring the bells. But something must have happened before that. They didn't even know if Jaime found Cersei…

Brienne as the new Lady Commander tried to focus on the letter she was holding, not wanting to think about Jaime anymore, it was painful.

The letter contained an information about a piracy ship that would dock 10 miles to the North of Widow's Watch, so she went with a small group of man to observe the coastal village for a week.

Podrick stuck next to her and remained silent as she observed the blue ocean, looking for any disruption. There were some brawls between the vendors of fish stalls and they had to separate them but a part from that nothing happened for the first six days. On the seventh day, they put all of their belongings on each one of their horses and they were ready to to back to Winterfell. But Podrick appeared running towards Brienne with a desperate look.

"My Lady!" He stopped few feet away from her, some of the small group looked funnily at him but they all enjoyed his enthusiasm so they didn't see much of this display. They all went back to their business."I need to show you something...Im maybe going mad but I still feel I should show you."

"Alright, Pod...lead the way." Brienne turned to the other men. "See you all in two hours...we can probably reach Winterfell on the day after tomorrow."

They a cheered, happy to go back to their wives or family. Brienne followed Podrick through narrow corridors and through the market near the shore, there were many people yelling the prices of what they were selling and she was overwhelmed by the amount of people around her.

"There!" Podrick stopped near a stall, and he seemed focused on a stall that was two meters away from them. It sell fabric, silk fabric, not many choices but enough to get people from this whereabouts interested.

There was an old lady talking with a customer and a man hunched over the table while trying to fold one of the fabrics. Brienne noticed that his right hand didn't exist, the golden hand wasn't there and only his sleeve was cloaking his stump.

Jaime Lannister was alive and working in a fabric stall?

Her lungs seemed to fail her, and somehow she had to get a hold of Podrick’s shoulder so her body wouldn’t go to the ground. A strange feeling getting the best of her, making her dizzy and nervous. Her mind was playing tricks with her or it was all true what her eyes were seeing?

“Lady Commander?”

“Pod...go and see closer.” Brienne stood there, now holding tightly on the bannister next to her, seeing Podrick getting closer to the supposedly, Jaime.

She saw the moment Jaime turned and was face to face with Podrick, she saw clearly as the day they way he greeted Podrick with suspicion. It all seemed so strange.

They exchanged words, jaime with his permanent suspicious look while the old lady of the stall seemed to be paying attention to their talk. The old lady said something to Jaime, that made him smile weakly and then Podrick seemed to pointing towards brienne. They all looked at her, Jaime was surprised and the old lady nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Podrick was coming back with Jaime following him.

Brienne took that moment to stabilize her breathing, he was getting closer and then he was right in front of her. His sandy hair was a mess, and he needed to clean his face but he was still the Jaime she remembers. His green eyes observed her with a gleam in it, and then he threw a quick glance to the old lady at the stall and then said in a hesitant voice.

“Good morning. Lady Commander.” There was his voice, his smooth tone filled with surprise and curiousness.

“Hum, apparently that Lady found Jaime in King’s Road two years ago.”

Brienne turned to Podrick.

“What? But why?” She asked Jaime then.

Jaime seemed lost of words, he seemed to want to say something but then thought better about it, closing his mouth. After some seconds in silence he chose to say something.

“I don’t know.”

Podrick whispered to Brienne.

“He doesn’t remember much before waking up on that lady’s house with two swords wounds and a monstrous headache.”

“Lady Morgana said that my name was Jaime and that my family name meant danger to my well being, so she never told me. She took care of me and teached me how to sew, even with my only hand.”

Brienne wanted to cry. She was so confused and felt so alone.

The old lady from the stall got closer to them, noticing Brienne’s armour she bowed to her before speaking.

“We sold the hand to pay for the herbs and the healer’s attention he needed at the beginning, my lady.” Jaime helped her stand straight, then looking at Brienne with a strange blush on his cheeks.

“Ser Podrick told me you two are my friends.”

Jaime had a hopeful tone and seemed agitated.

“Yes. We-” She looked at Podrick to find some sort of word to describe them but went to the initial one. “-we are good friends.”

“Your brother kept looking for you since the end of the war...we all hoped you were alive somewhere.” Podrick intervened.

Brienne wanted to flee, to forget this feeling of hopelessness, and go back to before where at least she could hold to the fact that Jaime was somewhere else and with his memories intact. But then she did the mistake of looking at Jaime, he was staring at her with a expression of interest. The expression that she saw him do it many times before.

"I don't know who is this brother you are talking about...but I would like to know him." Jaime said before turning his eyes to Lady Morgana.

"Go with them, Jaime. I guess it's time." She place her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him, affectionately and somehow that action reminded Brienne of her father. "I wish you all the best…"

He regarded her with a mix of happiness and fear, he should be battling inside his mind.

"I will talk with Danver to look out after you...and I promise to visit once I sort things out."

"Everything will be alright, dear...now go fetch your things at home and be happy."

Podrick went with Jaime to get his things, Brienne wasn't sure what we're his belongings but she wouldn't pry. She was more curious about the old woman currently staring at her.

"Thank you, Lady Morgana."

"I only did what I thought was right...you should have seen the state I found him. Barely any blood left inside of him...I don't know how he got so far from King's Landing with those wounds and bleeding head." She looked lost in thoughts and then with a compassionate look started to talk again. "Beware of his nightmares, they still hunt him...I know about the horrendous things about him, the Kingslayer... Oathbreaker...but that didn't matter. He was barely a human when I found him. And I told him nothing, only his first name, I thought that maybe God was giving him a second chance."

"He didn't need one, he was already a good person back then...but thank you for being just and kind." Brienne felt the need to bow to the woman, so she did. She knew that Morgana probably felt embarrassed to have the Lady Commander of the Seven Kingdoms bowing to her, but it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that this woman saved Jaime's life.

Lady Morgana touched Brienne's shoulder.

"Take care of him...he will need you." She said before turning his back to Brienne and walking back to her stall. Tears were forming in her eyes but she got busy with customers.

Brienne went back to the meeting point, seeing some of her companions saddled on their horses already.

She gave them a nod, waiting for the second Jaime's presence was acknowledge. One of the man cursed under his breath and Brienne looked up to find Podrick coming with Jaime next to him.

"What is he-?"

"Say anything about it and your out." She said rising her voice. "He is my guest and will be joining us to Winterfell."

Podrick caught Jaime's sac, his belongings should be inside of it, and saddled on his horse.

"Lady Commander? We don't have an extra horse, he could go with me but my horse has many baggage to carry already. Yours is the only one without-"

Brienne stopped Podrick and waved to Jaime to get closer. She offered him her hand and when he hesitated, she sighed. Always a stubborn man, memories or not.

His left hand grasped hers and he looked alarmed by that. He looked up at her, with a question in his eyes. He obviously didn't want to say anything because he went up and sat behind her.

"Hold on, you have a tendency of falling out of your horse." She wanted to sound as if mocking him but it only came out as a worry.

She felt him nodding and then with his hand holding at the side of her armour. After the horse started to move and everyone from the group followed them, Jaime arms went around her hesitantly.

He didn't say much during the first day of the trip. Only asking where he should go to relieve himself on their stops. Podrick seemed to be hovering around Jaime, probably thinking it's best to take care of him. Jaime was in no position of defending himself of someone recognized him and hated him for something he did in the past, so Brienne appreciated Podrick's behaviour.

It was on the last day of journey, when they were less than two hours from Winterfell, when Brienne felt Jaime going limp on her back. Then she noticed that he was sleeping, judging by the way his chest moved against her back, softly and constant. She smiled against all her want of being imparcial about his presence, it was inevitable.

She tried to guide the horse through the smoothest piece of earth so it wouldn't wake him up. She was glad that everyone seemed tired enough to not talk loudly during the rest of the trip and when Brienne saw the walls of Winterfell, a gelid breeze passed through her. Making the sleepy man bathing her shudder.

He seemed to wake up because she heard him saying words from the past.

"I hate the fucking North."

Her heart skipped a beat. Even without his memories he was still the Jaime from before. Or so she hoped. She was holding on her last thread of hope.

"You are all dismissed. See you on the meeting tomorrow for us to evaluate the journey." Brienne threw a look to Podrick. "Podrick, you go and look for Tyrion. We will be waiting at the council room."

The few men around them smiled and went back to their families. And Podrick went towards the famous tavern of Winterfell, if Tyrion was anywhere...it would be drinking a goo ale. Trying to drowning his love for the Queen who was more interested in mourn her old lover than to open her heart...Brienne understood that but hoped that Lady Sansa would see how love was right under her nose.

"Jaime, you can go down first…" He leaped to the floor, balancing himself before he could fall on the slippery ground. Brienne went down smoothly, her height helping her. "We should go meet your brother."

Jaime braced his arms around his stomach, cold and nervous. Brienne noticed his lack of warm garments and took of one of her cloaks from the satchel she brought with her. She placed around his shoulders, with him watching her movements at all times.

"Thank you, Lady Commander."

"You're welcome."

They walked in silence.

Many people stopped to greet Brienne and no one paid attention to the dirty man next to her, probably thinking it was a thief or no one important. There was something peaceful standing next to Jaime after so long, without his snarky comments...even if she missed all of himself. Even the worst of his personality.

They entered a vast room, with two long tables parallels to each other and than one smaller table in front of a portrait, facing the empty space between the other two tables. There was no one inside the room, and then Jaime stopped walking in the middle of the room. He looked at Brienne.

“This feels…” He was interrupted by the wooden doors being open and Tyrion entered the room gasping for air. His curly hair tousled back.

The two brothers stared at each other, Jaime seemed confused and then a Tyrion stood in front of him, reaching out to touching brother’s leg. He sobbed and then Jaime kneeled, being on eye level with his dwarf brother.

“I tried to find you...I went down to look for you but I only found Cersei.” With the mention of their sister, Jaime quirked his eyebrows, a recognition hint in his eyes. “You weren’t anywhere...I looked for places near King’s Landing. Podrick said you were in a fisherman village near Widow’s Watch.”

“Yes...Lady-The woman who found me after the war was from there. So I stayed there.”

Tyrion hugged Jaime then. Not caring that Jaime seemed to practically flinch a little when receiving the hug, Brienned wondered why. They stayed on that position for some long minutes, she wanted to leave them alone but when she started to move towards the door she saw the way Jaime’s eyes seeked for her. He seemed in a mild panic state but the enjoyment was there.

It was an odd sensation, but she stayed put. Podrick hovered on the open door and then seemed to remember the cold weather and closed behind him.

"It's good to have you back, brother."

"Yes, I'm glad to be back too…?"

Jaime stood up. And Tyrion seemed frozen in time while looking at his brother. Probably wondering if it was all a dream, as Brienne kept wondering.

"It's almost time for bed, would you like to stay at my room?"

"I-" Jaime looked at Brienne. "Could I just share with Podrick?"

"Oh...yes, this must be strange for you. A dwarf asking to share the bedroom with his brother that seemed to have forgotten about him. I'm sorry…"

"We have time...brother." Jaime said with a nervous smile.

After that Tyrion looked once more to his brother that practically came back from the dead, then proceed to exit the room.

"Lady Commander...before I retreat with Podrick, can I have a moment with you?" Jaime asked making Brienne remember the day after the war against the dead. She tried to hide the blushing.

Brienne nodded at Podrick who left the room.

The silence was louder, something Brienne thought wasn't possible. Her ears seemed to buzz and then Jaime's voice broke the moment.

"I'm sorry." Brienne was surprised by the sentence. She went closer to him and stiffened when he looked back. "I'm sorry I can't remember you. Although memories are long gone...I have a calming feeling whenever you are with me."

"I'm sorry, too." Brienne's voice sounded off, she knew that. "You don't know this but the reason you lost your hand was because of me. And there are so many things I want to say to you but don't want to make you feel like I'm lying. You don't know me."

He smiled, his mouth being hidden by the right beard on his face, making him look tired and older. Brienne didn't want to cry but she couldn't stop the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I don't know you. But I trust you."

"You've said that before." Brienne recomposed herself and then said with a more firm tone. "It's better if I show you where Podrick's room is."

"Thank you."

The next day, Tyrion took Jaime for a nice walk around the grounds of Winterfell. Brienne tried to not think too much about that, she needed to focus on the meeting and talk with Queen Sansa before she was caught by surprise when seeing Jaime Lannister walking around her home.

Sansa sat next to the big window on one of her rooms, she worked a grey coat with black fur around her collar. Her auburn hair falling in a cascade around her shoulders.

"Good afternoon, my queen." Brienne said bowing at the girl.

"At ease, Brienne. We are friends before anything else." A timid smile appeared on her angelic face.

Brienne sent closer to the queen, many letters were open on her mahogany table and Sansa looked tired.

"He is alive then."

"Excuse me?"

"Jaime Lannister is alive." The queen turned her look to Brienne. "Tyrion came to me right after the sun was up...he was happy and sad at the same time. His brother seems to have lost his memories, right?"

"Yes, my queen."

"Brienne, stop with the 'my queen'..." Sansa stood up and came to Brienne. Stopping one arm away. "He remembers you?"

"I don't think so…"

Sansa gazed at her friend, looking for an answer or anything more to conclude. Brienne knew that Sansa wasn't happy with the situation, Jaime helped bring Sansa in safety to Winterfell once upon a time. He hated the man most of the time, but she would never hurt him now. Jaime was precious to two of her dearest friends.

"It's not easy...to love." She said while going back to her chair. "But I hope you don't give up. You can always make new memories with him."

"Can he stay, then? I plan to ask him to help with something so he wouldn't be here for free-"

"Alright. Do what you judge to be the best."

"Thank you, my queen...Thank you, Sansa."

The day passed quietly, Podrick gave Brienne an description of how the night went with sharing a room with Jaime. She tried to tell him it wasn't necessary to do that but Podrick seemed to do that as a way to tranquilize himself regarding the whole situation of Jaime's memories.

Brienne decided to breathe some fresh air so she went the meadow near the red leave tree, she rounded herself tightly with her cape.

She moved around the grounds, seeing people work to make the ovens work with fire and to warm up against the nearest source of hotness. Some wildlings were laughing and eating, and some children seemed to be having a snowball fight.

Jon Snow appeared under an archway, walking slowly with Ser Davos next to him. They seemed deep in conversation but when Jon saw Brienne, he bowed slightly.

She did the same and both went their ways.

Although Sansa preferred to stay in Winterfell, it was Jon who took care of everything around these lands. Even regarding the Wall, which was know not so useful but it was still there with them being afraid of the unknown.

"Lady Brienne."

Her head turned abruptly, seeing Jaime to her right seemingly awful delighted with himself.

"You seem happy, Jaime."

"Tyrion, my brother, told me some stories of when we were kids...they all seemed familiar. And I guess being in contact with my past is making me have flashes of...things that really happened."

"That's great to hear. You should have your life back…to normal."

He stepped closer to Brienne. Not trying to venture something but with the intention of being serious.

"I-can you tell me about us? About whatever we had?"

She knew he would be asking something like that sooner or later, but she didn't know how to start. It still hurt her heart to know he forgot about all of that.

"It's not a happy story…"

"I know...I realized that judging by how you look at me sometimes."

Brienne observed the way he scratched his head, he seemed cleaner than before. His beard was trimmed and his hair wasn't falling over his eyes, making her stare without issues to his green eyes. They were a mix of green and caramel, something she learned when they shared a bed all these years ago.

She remembers the way he placed his head over her belly and stared at her with tenderness. They were so close to each other that day that Brienne craved his touch when he is in front of her. But she know it would be madness to seek that now. The situation wasn't ideal.

“You found me grotesque when we met...I was loyal to Lady Catherine at the time and you were being held as prisoner at her son's camp. Robb's Stark camp."

"Tyrion told me about me being an arrogant prick who didn't care about anything most of the times…"

Brienne looked away from him, it was hard to say these things aloud, specially seeing his face becoming so sad.

"Your first impression was-you became my obligation later. Lady Catherine set you free from the camp in order to exchange you for her daughter's protection."

"Why her daughter was in danger? And why I had any-"

"Sansa Stark was at King's Landing and your family ruled at that time. She wasn't safe there...your sister and other people were wicked people who once hurt her and would do it again."

They walked side by side. The snow started to come down, so Brienne moved swiftly to cover her head from the cold. She saw Jaime pushing the cloak she gave to him the other day to hide his face. He must have also noticed the looks they were receiving, people must have forgotten about Jaime Lannister but they still thought his presence was suspicious.

"I was to go to King's Landing and give you to your family so they could give me Sansa. Of course, nothing went right since the beginning of our long journey." She huffed a laugh remembering how incredible stupid Jaime was, is...she doesn't know. "You tried to bait me to a fight since the time we set eyes on each other. You saw me fight so that damped a little on your neverending talking, you know I could hurt you...and then there was this old man who saw us on the forest. He seemed nice and you told me we shouldn't have let him go, to kill him before he told anyone around about us wondering through the woods...I chose to believe in the goodness of people. Needless to say we got caught by some man carrying the Bolton banner."

"Who is-"

"They are probably all dead and were horrible people. They took us both as hostages and when the night came they separated us...while they were dragging me to the darkness, I think you understood what they were going to do to me. I don't know, we never talked about it later...but you screamed. Saying I was worth lots of sapphires to their leader, Locke...I'm from Tarth and it's known to it's Sapphires Ocean."

Jaime grabbed her arm, it was a strange thing for him to do but she let him nonetheless. He had an angry expression, his eyes were alarmed and his lips pressed on a thin line. He wasn't furious at her, but at something else.

"I'm so sorry…"

"It's all in the past...then the leader dragged me back and started to talk to you. You were snarky with him, showing off your knowledge and how much your family is important…so he wanted to send your family a message."

"My hand-"

"Yes. They cut your hand and…" Brienne stopped walking right next to the main tall doors of the Winterfell castle. She touched the stone wall and closed her eyes. His screams were clear on her memories, the way he frantically tried to move after seeing his hand falling out...she remembers being in shock while seeing his body hit the ground and succumb to the pain. "You were depressed for some time after that. You never started a fight with me or anyone else...you were lifeless."

She opened her eyes, Jaime was looking at the white sky and leaned back on the stone wall next to her. There weren't many people there, so she looked at him for a long time, almost forgetting what she was about to say.

"I don't want to say the details but after many days of you being silent and you trying to fight back but failing...we reached Harrenhal and we were welcomed there...almost. We eat and took a bath-"

"Together? That doesn't seem appropriate." He was trying to lighten the mood, but Brienne wanted to finish that quickly.

"Yes, together. You barged in the bathroom and decide that then it was time to have a honest talk with me." She threw a annoyed look at jaime who for the first time smiled. “You told me about why you killed King Aerys.”

His smile faded, she regretted telling him that.

“I don’t know why you trusted me then...there were many things I should have asked you but I didn’t.” Jaime’s face was a mix of so many things that Brienne couldn’t point out a single emotion. “You told me about how King Aerys asked you to bring your father’s head on a plate, how he wanted to burn the city and kill thousands of innocents...you told me you couldn’t let him do that so you killed him.”

“I feel very conflicted about me...the things Tyrion said I’ve done and what you are saying...they don’t make any sense.”

“You were always surprising me.”

“To keep you on your toes, probably.

“Yes, probably…” They heard someone yelling to announce the mealtime down at the tavern, it was dark already. The white sky turned into a beautiful dark blue filled with stars, although it was colder now, Brienne was focused on the story she was telling. “Lord Bolton of Harrenhal made a deal with you. You were to go back to King’s Landing in exchange of gold while I stayed behind for abetting treason against the Stark family.” Jaime’s face when telling her goodbye and saying he would keep the promise of getting Sansa out of danger was something she would never forget. He was going to honour her promise and that meant everything for her back then. “You went away but quickly came back to get me. Fortunately you arrived just in time to help me with the bear situation.”

“Bear situation?”

“They threw me in a pit without any weapon to fight a bear...the important thing is that you got me out of there and we went to King’s Landing. We stayed there for a while but then there was King Joffrey’s murder and Sansa disappearing...so I had to search for her.”

There was a different look on Jaime’s face.

“King’s Joffrey’s death wasn’t something pleasant...and I’m sorry you had to watch that.”

“You know?” He was surprised and suddenly embarrassed.

“He was your son, even if a horrible person, no father should see their child die. And you’ve seen all of them.”

“Tyrion told me nobody knew a part from him and our sister…”

“We were friends.”

“I’m starting to think we were more than that and that you are hiding things from me.”

Brienne took a step back. She wasn’t ready to talk about them. Not when Jaime didn’t remember anything, when he was still coming to terms that he had children and that all of them were dead.

“It’s time to get back and eat something…”

She turned her back to him, walking slowly, not waiting for him to follow her.

For the next few days Jaime kept trying to talk to her but she always made an excuse to be there somewhere else, far away from him. Podrick seemed to notice and at first he wanted to ask her what happened but she made it very clear she wasn’t going to say anything because nothing happened. Brienne knew Podrick didn’t believe her.

Jaime spent a lot of his time with Tyrion and Podrick, they had a meeting with Jon Snow and it all went well, even with Jon staring suspiciously at Jaime throughout the entire thing. He and Jaime never were good friends but Jon snow would never be an awful person even when hating someone. He would always try to be civil and a just man.

Two weeks after coming back to Winterfell, Brienne found Queen Sansa sitting on a log under a tree at the border of the forest. She wore her hair loose, as she always did after her coronation and her eyes were filled with thoughts. Something timeless about the way the picture was formed, her stoic position and ocean eyes.

“I might do something reckless.”

Sansa’s voice reverberated through the silent. Brienne looked around but it was only her there, and the queen knew that.

“What do you mean?”

“I want to start living my life and do things I love, without being afraid of losing the crow.”

“People love you, they will follow your decisions.”

“I’m not sure that counts when I’m thinking about asking Tyrion Lannister, my Hand, to marry me.”

Brienne stumbled. For a second she thought she heard wrong, that her subconscious was playing tricks on her but once again, it was real.

“I won’t leave you, my queen.” Brienne simply said. She didn’t know what was suppose to say in this situation. But Sansa needs to know she won’t be alone.

“Thank you, Brienne.” She stood up, brushing off the snow on her dress and then going towards Brienne. Placing a hand over the commander’s shoulder, and smiling sweetly. “You should follow your heart, too.”

And with that said, the queen walked back inside the stone castle. Leaving Brienne wondering if it was time indeed to talk with Jaime.

The night came, she was ready to sleep when there was a hurried knock on her door. She put a cloak around her body, hiding her sleep garments, and then went to answer. Noticing that the knocking became frantic she quickly unlocked.

Podrick had a panicked look on his face, he was wearing his sleep garments and his hair was a mess. Brienne became alert in a second.

“Jaime...he-”

“What happened?”

“He-I think he had a nightmare...we had just blowed the candles and five minutes later he was wittering and trashing on his bed. I tried to wake him up but he seemed to not hear me...So I came here and-”

“Ok, let’s go…”

Brienne pushed Podrick in front of her so he could go beforehand and then locking the door behind her.

They quickly moved through the corridors and then Brienne asked Podrick to leave her alone with Jaime. She probably sounded desperate because Podrick opened the door of his room and closed with him still outside. He never questioned her because he knew he could trust her completely.

Brienne looked around the small room, noticing the wooden table out if its place, and how there was a lump of blankets on the floor. The mattress that Jaime used was on the corner of the room, the pillow nowhere to be seen and the owner of the bed was located under the window. He was not moving at all, Brienne had the urge to feel his pulse, but then he opened his eyes.

The honey green orbs still frightened about something, so she went closer to him. Walking slowly and observing if he was to make a move to, maybe, threw himself.out of the window. She didn't know what to expect.

"Jaime?"

"I pushed a boy out of a window once." He said almost in a deadpan tone. His eyes said some much but his voice...was breaking Brienne's heart. "I did horrible things...I-how I did those things? Why? I keep hearing this sentence in my head that I did things out if love...but no love would make me into a monster!"

He sighed, defeated by his own past actions and memories that were apparently coming back.

She kneeled in front of him, regarding his features and the way his stump brushed the ground near his leg. Brienne held his stump, fearing it would hurt it if continued the brushing against the stone floor. His skin was ice cold.

"Go back to sleep... it's cold and dark outside."

She tried to lift him, but he was making it difficult.

"No. I won't pretend nothing has changed…"

"You don't need to. I'm just saying that you should be tired."

"Tired of what? Being a complete waste of space here? I don't even know why I came back...clearly I'm not welcome and no one needs a one handed man." He tried to turn his body but Brienne lift him up by his shirt's collar. "You hate me, too? Of course you...we were friends but I probably screw that up, huh?"

She placed her hands on each side of his face, making him look at her and to get his attention. His rambling wasn't doing any good to him or to her mental state.

"Listen to me, you are not a bad person. You need to calm yourself and-" He had a strange look on his face.

"...she is hateful...and so am I?" He said with a dazed look, then his eyes roll up and he lost the strength on his body, she caught him before he hit the ground.

He remembered that last night she saw him. Brienne felt like crying and smiling at the same time, she wasn't sure which one she should thought.

After he was under the furry blankets she put over his body, she sat on his bed. She didn't want to leave him, not when he was having such a rough night. So she held his hand, tracing little circles on his palm, trying to appease his mind with this little gesture. The night sky became darker than before, something she didn’t know it could be possible, and now the moon was the only thing illuminating the room.

The next morning, Brienne woke up when she felt Jaime moving next to her in bed, during the night she laid next to him over the covers and watched him sleep until the tiredness overcome her desire of staying up. She didn’t open her eyes, not knowing what his reaction or state of mind would be.

“I dreamed of you.”

His voice was sweet and calm. Brienne turned around, and he was already looking at her. His eyes were soft, his hand came up to touch her face and she didn't flinch away. Something in the way he looked at her made her feel like before, before he disappeared.

“I saw you in a dress with the bear...you were bleeding. I saw you on a boat waving at me...and I remember kissing you.”

He sat on the bed, she imitated his movement, and they were facing each other.

“The scenes are a little blurred and confusing, but I feel more complete. It’s very overwhelming. Some of the things I’m remembering are horrible, and I don’t know what is real or not...but you? You are real.”

Jaime leaned over, trembling a little when he lost balance and practically fell on Brienne. She huffed a laugh, helping him to sit back again.

“Always so mellow…”

Brienne caught him by the collar of his loosen shirt, and then their lips touched in a delightful kiss. When they ran out of breath, Brienne backed away a little, touching their foreheads.

“I’m sorry if this is sudden, but I’ve missed you.”

“Even if not all of our moments came back, I did miss you, too.” His hand put some strands of her hair behind her ear. “My heart feels so much that even if not all the pieces are back together...being with you feels right.”

She hugged him. Embracing him with her heart and hoping that he would stay with her for a long time, they had so many years to live and she would be happy if he accepted to be next to her. To maybe in the future be her husband, and build a family together. They went through so much, and she still wanted to believe that life could be good, could be filled with happy times.

Later that same day, Sansa announced her engagement with Tyrion Lannister and some people whispered outrageous comments, but overall all accepted. While Brienne was busy lost in a cloud of happiness, she knew that Sansa was happy too. Podrick and Jaime spent the day with Tyrion, probably getting drunk and congratulating him while Brienne stayed with Sansa and Arya. Jon Snow made an appearance and she saw that he also went to the tavern with the other man.

Brienne went to her room after having a delicious dinner with the women of her life, humming happy sounds while cleaning herself and then wearing her night clothes. She brushed her hair back and then went to put some fire on the fireplace. There was a knock.

When she opened her door, a smile appeared on Jaime’s face and on hers as well. He carried himself a little awkwardly, but then said in a firm voice.

“It’s bloody hot in here.” He said with a grin on his lips, she grabbed his neck and pushed him inside the bedroom while both of them stumbled inside. He kicked the door to close behind him and between kisses and touches, they remind themselves that in any reality they would love each other. It didn’t matter in what situation or where they are. Sometimes, love couldn’t be defined by shared moments...it could only be defined by being happy next to each other.


End file.
